La esencia de un dios
by Dai Nakadai
Summary: Zelena va a despedirse para siempre de Hades, pero es incapaz de dejarlo ir. La culpa, el dolor y la furia le provocan sufrimiento y parece que nada puede calmarla, aunque ya esté acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Quizá no todo esté tan perdido... One-shot de ZelenaxHades.


**Nota de autora:**

 **¡Hola! Esto es algo que escribí después de ver la quinta temporada de OUAT (y fue la última que vi, todavía no terminé de ver la serie).**

 **Aunque es una pareja algo antigua de OUAT, no pude evitar querer subir este one-shot sobre Hades y Zelena. Sobre todo porque me encariñé muchísimo con esta ship y me pareció muy injusto su final.**

 **Créditos al autor/a de la imagen de portada.**

 **Que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

 _ **La esencia de un dios**_

* * *

Zelena mecía a la pequeña Robin, tratando de sonreírle a su hija, pero incapaz de hacerlo. Hacía días que no dejaba de pensar en Hades, y en lo rápido y vertiginoso que había sido todo. Quería llorar, pero sentía que no podía soltar nada, ni una risa amarga, si quisiera. Porque por fin había logrado encontrar una luz en su vida tan apagada y ella misma se había encargado de extinguirla.

El sueño había sido tan dulce... Una vida normal, con su bebé y el hombre al que amaba, el hombre que le había dicho que era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella... Pero Hades había elegido el poder. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado perfecto para ser algo que le pasara a ella, que siempre se le había negado todo...

Robin empezó a sollozar y trató de calmarla, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si no podía calmar su propio dolor? El amor... ¿Era el amor sinónimo de sufrimiento? ¿Cómo había podido deshacerse de la persona a la que amaba? ¿Y para qué? Si al final, nadie le había agradecido por librarlos de Hades. No, todo el crédito se lo llevaban los héroes. Incluso le habían devuelto la vida al novio de la salvadora, por supuesto, porque supuestamente ellos habían salvado el día. No, Zelena era la que había sacrificado su felicidad, la que había visto morir por sus propias manos al único amor de su vida, pero a nadie le importaba.

Quizás a Regina sí... Zelena no quería alegrarse de que su hermana también había perdido a su gran amor, pero no podía negar que al menos eso le hacía sentir que podía ser comprendida por alguien. Aunque por supuesto, el final había sido diferente en cada caso. Porque Regina era una heroína, y su amor había muerto de manera heroica. Pero ella era una bruja y había matado a su amor porque él era malo para el mundo, porque estaba haciendo daño. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera? ¿Y qué tal si le hubiera dado una última oportunidad a Hades? ¿Por qué no le dieron tiempo a decidir? ¿Por qué no le dieron una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas? ¿Por qué Hades no había pensado en ella, por qué había tenido que tirar por la borda todo lo que habían logrado? Quizás, si no lo hubiera besado...

Prefirió dejar de pensar en todo eso por el momento, pero era difícil. Lo único que quería ahora era decirle adiós a él, porque nadie más lo haría, y porque a pesar de todo, hasta la persona más malvada merecía una despedida. Zelena dejó dormida a Robin bajo el cuidado de Regina, y fue hacia el bosque con las cenizas de Hades, para dejarlo ir de una vez por todas.

¿Sería capaz de dejarlo ir realmente?

No le gustaba ser tan sentimental, pero ahora le daba igual. Ella también tenía derecho a llorar y sentirse mal. Arrodillada en la hierba, sostuvo entre sus manos la cajita donde guardaba las cenizas del dios muerto. Nuevas lágrimas patinaron desde sus pestañas bajas a sus mejillas y nariz.

—¿Sabes? La vida nunca fue justa conmigo. Contigo pensé... que eso podría cambiar.

Solo el murmullo del viento le respondió, apagado como su alma.

—Lo peor es que... te entiendo. Tuviste que vivir atrapado entre muertos por miles de años, sin esperanza, apartado... —Sonrió amargamente—. Sé lo que se siente que te aparten y que te consideren el malo de la historia. Es así como te terminas convirtiendo en eso, en el villano.

Aferró la caja a su pecho. Ni siquiera había podido besarlo por última vez.

—Esta es la primera y la última vez que abro mi corazón a alguien —afirmó, apretando los dientes con furia e impotencia—. Espero que te quede claro.

No podía soltarlo. Era incapaz de hacerlo. No quería dejar ir a la única persona que la había hecho sentir tan especial... Apretó los párpados. Un sollozo desgarrador escapó de su garganta, lastimándola por dentro.

—Perdóname...

Y lo dejó ir. Soltó sus cenizas al viento y, con ellas, sus lágrimas. Luego sintió algo detrás de ella, un aura fría y cálida por instantes.

Al voltearse, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Hades...

Quizás estaba en otra pesadilla. O sueño. ¿Así eran los sueños, verdad?

—Zelena... —Hades se puso de cuclillas a su lado—. No estoy molesto por lo que me hiciste. Es algo que me merecía.

Ella rio, pensando que era su imaginación verlo allí. Con una mueca de odio, lo apartó lejos de ella.

—¡Deja de mentirme, Hades! ¡Siempre me mentiste! ¡Me hiciste creer que me amabas! —Explotó en llanto, enfurecida y angustiada al mismo tiempo—. Y yo no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti... ¡Maldito! ¡No puedo olvidarte! Quiero estar contigo, ¿entiendes? Mira en lo que me convertiste, me hiciste débil...

Hades volvió a acercarse a ella y la tomó por los brazos.

—¡Suéltame! —Zelena trató de librarse otra vez, pero luego solo dejó caer su rostro sobre el hombro de él, refugiándose—. ¿Por qué...?

—No te hice creer que te amaba, Zelena... —El dios la rodeó con sus brazos—. Cuando te conocí, solo quería conseguir el beso que me libraría de mi prisión... Pero me enamoré. Mírame, yo también fui débil. Tan débil que no supe aprovechar la única oportunidad que tuve de ser feliz contigo.

—Tú estás muerto, yo te maté... —dijo ella, en voz baja.

—¿Crees que acabar con un dios es tan sencillo?

Zelena frunció el entrecejo.

—Nada puede destruir mi esencia —continuó él—. Y parte de esa esencia ahora vive en ti, la única persona que me amó.

—Hades...

—Siempre voy a estar contigo... Siempre voy a protegerte a ti y a Robin. Es lo único que puedo hacer para que me perdones...

—Pero soy yo la que tiene que pedir perdón...

Hades interrumpió el llanto de ella con un beso muy cálido, demasiado tangible y dulce. Zelena lo entendió: era real.

—Quisiera odiarte, pero no puedo... —dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla—. Odiarte no dolería tanto...

—Odiarme no hará que me olvides...

—No...

Zelena recostó la cabeza en su pecho y él la abrazó aun más fuerte.

—Te amo.

Hades le besó la sien repetidas veces, dulcemente.

—Y yo a ti...

Zelena se despertó sobresaltada. Su bebé dormía profundamente a su lado. Después de todo, sí había sido un sueño. Sintió los ojos hinchados... Había llorado mientras dormía. Robin sollozó, atacada por una pesadilla, y trató de calmarla. Entonces vio a la bebé sonreír, más calmada, justo después de sentir un aura fría y cálida por instantes, y ver por el rabillo del ojo un destello azulado.

 _Siempre voy a estar contigo..._


End file.
